De Gryffondor à Serpentard , de Granger à Parkinson
by pauline.c54
Summary: Voici la réécriture d'une fanfiction écrite cette été. Toutes les certitudes d'Hermione vont s'écrouler, et cela va tout changer , jusqu'à sa façon de penser .
1. Chapter 1

_Coucou tout le monde , voici une petite réécriture d'une fanfiction écrite cet été que j'ai essayée d'améliorer. J'espère que ca vous plaira. Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 1

Nous étions le 19 août . Une jeune fille était assise dans un sofa , quelque part dans une petite maison de Londres. Celle-ci prenait le thé avec ses parents, une femme et un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année dans un salon au couleurs vives . Cette jeune fille était Hermione Granger , 17 ans , élève au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard

Ses parents paraissaient préoccupés et anxieux. Cela faisait quelques semaines que Hermione ne s'entendais plus avec eux , ne cessant de se disputer pour des bêtises . Ceux-ci supportaient de moins en moins sa condition de sorcière et les risques qu'elle prenait dans ce monde qu'ils connaissaient si mal, qui leur était totalement étranger et dans lequel vivait leur fille . Hermione, de son côté ne se sentait absolument plus moldue , et elle supportait mal le fait de ne plus se sentir intégrée dans le monde où elle avait grandi . Alors elle se détachait , de plus en plus et passait ses vacances seules , ou allait rendre visite à ses amis , dans ce nouveau monde qu'elle considérait dorénavant comme le sien .

C'est sa mère, Jane Granger qui engagea la conversation.

- Alors Hermione , tu as commencé à préparer ta rentrée ?

Cela lui paraissait tellement banal et tellement superflus comme conversation mais c'était maintenant le seul genre de conversation qu'elle avait avec ses parents car ils évitaient les sujets qui touchés de prêt à tous les événements récents du monde de la sorcellerie.

- Evidemment , comme chaque année, j'ai déjà tout acheté depuis des semaines.

Son père, Victor Granger intervint.

- J'espère que tu ne prendras pas trop de risques cette année. Nous nous inquiétons constamment pour toi.

Hermione souffla , ils ne comprenaient pas , et comment auraient-ils pu d'ailleurs . Ils étaient tellement éloignés de tous cela .

- Tu sais que je ne peux rien te promettre papa. Voldemort arrive à rassembler de plus en plus de partisans et Dumbledord est mort. Poudlard sera surement dirigé par des mangemorts cette année .

Elle ne confia pas à ses parents qu'elle comptait partir au Terrier le lendemain et partir à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron cet année.

- La guerre a éclaté donc je vais forcément prendre des risques.

Ses parents se regardèrent , semblant partager quelque chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas , mais elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et n'y fit pas attention . Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que ce simple regard allait changer sa vie .

Le thé fini , elle remonta dans sa chambre . En temps normal elle aurait déjà fini tous ses devoirs pour la rentrée et passerait un maximum de temps à lire pour être en avance sur le programme mais cette année tout était différents . Ses affaires scolaires était dans un placard , elle ne les avaient pas sorties des vacances , sachant très bien qu'elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard . Elle avait achetée toutes les fournitures pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de ses parents . Tout le temps qu'elle passait chez eux, elle le consacrait à réunir toutes les affaires qui lui seraient utiles cette année , à apprendre des choses qui pourraient les aider à survivre et à essayer de profiter de ses parents avant de les quitter malgré la distance qui s'était immiscée entre eux . Car ils avaient beau être moins proche qu'auparavant , c'était ses parents et dans quelques jours elle devrait leur dire au revoir et elle ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait les revoir . Elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait les revoir un jour .

Elle chassa ces idées noires de sa tête et se remis à ses recherche . Tout au long de la soirée , et surtout pendant le repas , elle senti une gêne , différente de celle habituelle . Toute l'après-midi elle avait vu ses parents chuchoter , comme si ils lui cachaient quelque chose , et ils continuaient à se lancer des regards inquiets pendant le repas . Elle intervint donc .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ? On dirait vraiment que vous me cachez quelque chose.

Victor , le père d'Hermione , regarda Jane , son épouse et lui dit :

- Je crois que le moment est venu…

Son épouse hocha la tête les larmes aux yeux puis Victor prit la parole.

- Hermione écoute moi très attentivement s'il te plait et ne m'interromps pas.

Etant donné l'air grave qu'avait pris son père Hermione hocha la tête, se calma et l'écouta avec attention

-Il y a 17 ans , une jeune femme est venu frapper à notre porte. Elle était blessée , ses habits étaient déchirés , son visage était couvert de sang et elle tenait un bébé dans ses bras. Elle nous a supplié de le prendre, de le protéger . Sur le coup nous n'avons pas compris mais nous avons recueillis l'enfant pour aider cette pauvre femme .Cet enfant c'était toi Hermione , elle a juste eu le temps de prononcer ton nom et elle a disparu. Nous t'avons prise en pensant qu'elle allait revenir mais elle n'est jamais revenu , nous nous sommes donc occupé de toi. 1 ans après, un couple est venu nous rencontrer. Ces gens étaient des sorciers. C'étaient des personnes très aimables , ils te cherchaient depuis un an et ils étaient heureux, car ils t'avaient enfin retrouvé . Ils nous ont expliqué ta condition, que tes parents étaient décédés , assassinés par des sorciers. Avant leur mort , ce couple avait été désigné comme ta famille adoptive en cas de décès. Ils ont souhaités te récupérer mais quand ils ont vu notre affection pour toi , ils ont acceptés que tu restes ici . Ils nous ont dit qu'en cas de besoin ils seraient toujours là pour t'accueillir et t'adopter. Cela nous crève le cœur mais nous pensons que par les temps qui cours tu serais mieux là-bas, que tu serais plus en sécurité et que tu te sentirais plus à ton aise , dans ton monde.

La nouvelle avait fait l'effet d'une bombe. Jane pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de son mari .Hermione était bouche bée , elle ne savait pas comment réagir, plusieurs larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues , et sans un mot elle sortit de table et monta dans sa chambre . Victor et Jane, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule et de réfléchir ne la retinrent pas.

Elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle ressentait une multitude d'émotions. Elle était énervée contre les Granger de ne rien lui avoir dit avant mais ses sentiments pour eux ne changeaient pas . Ils l'avaient élevé , s'étaient occupés d'elle jusqu'à maintenant , et avaient eu la gentillesse d'aider sa véritable mère en recueillant l' enfant d'une femme qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. D'un autre côté, elle compris que le monde des moldus n'était donc pas véritablement le sien. Elle ne savait plus trop qui elle était .

Au bout de quelques heures , sa mère vint la voir .

- Je suis désolée Hermione que tu l'ai appris comme ça , nous comptions te le dire mais on se savez pas comment s'y prendre . Je comprendrais si tu nous en veux mais sache que nous t'avons toujours considéré comme notre fille. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour toi que tu aille dans ta famille adoptive même si nous n'avons pas plus envie que ça que tu parte . Nous ne les avons rencontré qu'une fois mais ça à l'air d'être des gens très bien . Peu importe la décision que tu prendras , j'espère que tu seras heureuse .

Voyant qu'Hermione ne répondait pas et qu'elle n'avait surement pas très envie de parler , elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'en alla . Hermione réfléchie encore très longtemps et eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hermione se réveilla tôt . Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi car elle avait beaucoup réfléchie et beaucoup pleuré , mais en se levant ce matin , sa décision était prise . Elle alla prendre une douche et s'habilla d'un jean slim noir et d'un débardeur bleu puis descendit petit déjeuner. Elle s'installa à la table de la cuisine ou les Granger étaient déjà assis. Elle les embrassa et prépara ses tartines. Elle senti leurs yeux la fixer. Ils devaient certainement être anxieux. Sa mère lui dit :

- Si tu as besoin de temps pour réfléchir , nous comprendrons .

- Pas la peine , j'ai pris ma décision.

Elle fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Je vais partir dans ma famille adoptive.

Les Granger soupirèrent de soulagement.

- Vous allez me manquer mais je serais plus à l'aise dans ce monde et je veux en savoir plus sur ma famille. Et puis comme ça vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi cette année.

Les Granger hochèrent la tête et Jane lui tendit une enveloppe.

- Quesque c'est ?

- L'adresse de ta nouvelle maison. C'est ta famille adoptive qui nous l'a laissé pour le jour où tu souhaiterais les rejoindre. Elle te permettra de transplaner là-bas.

Hermione prit l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit , et y découvrit une carte de visite noire ou était inscrite d'une belle écriture verte l'adresse de sa future maison. Elle profita de ce dernier repas avec les Granger car maintenant c'était sûr , elle allait les quitter , plus vite que prévu , et elle ne savait pas encore si elle pourrait les revoir. Ce fut un moment émouvant où ils se rappelèrent plein de bons moments passés ensemble .

Une fois le petit déjeuner terminé , elle monta dans sa chambre et commença à préparer ses affaires . Elle entassa dans une valise ses affaires scolaires en pensant qu'elles seraient peut-être utiles , car elle ne savait rient de sa nouvelle vie et ses plans risquaient fort de changer .Elle ne prit que quelques tenues , des affaires de toilettes et son unique bijou, son pendentif qu'elle portait toujours .Elle voulait que ce déménagement soit comme un nouveaux départ. Elle s'assit devant sa fenêtre et resta quelque minutes là à observer le jardin en repensant à tous les moments qu'elle avait passé dans celui-ci , et dans cette maison .Elle eut du mal à ne pas verser quelques larmes mais elle se dit que ce serait un nouveau départ pour elle . Elle regarda une dernière fois sa chambre et décida que c'était le moment de partir. Elle descendit son unique valise dans l'entrée. Les Granger étaient assis au salon . Elle les rejoignit et les embrassa longuement .Enfin ils l'accompagnèrent jusque dans le jardin , à l'abri d'un buisson où elle put transplaner . Dorénavant , cette maison ne serait plus la sienne …

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait devant les hautes grilles noires d'un magnifique manoir. Celui-ci était immense et était entouré d'un parc, très bien entretenu et très fleuri.

Elle sonna au portail et un elfe de maison se matérialisa derrière la grille.

- Bonjour je suis Hermione Granger.

L'elfe sursauta et disparut immédiatement . Hermione fut surprise et devina déjà que pour posséder une aussi grande demeure et un elfe de maison , sa famille adoptive devait être une famille de sang pur très riche. Cela l'angoissa d'autant plus . Elle attendit de nombreuses minutes avant qu'une femme brune, assez jeune vint lui ouvrir . La femme la regarda longuement .

-Bonjour je suis Hermione . Les Granger m'ont appris que je n'étais pas leur fille hier.

En prononçant ces mots , elle se rendit compte véritablement de la réalité de ceux –ci.

- Ils m'ont donnés la carte de visite et enfin… me voilà , vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir prévenu .

Elle montra sa valise.

- Ce n'est pas grave , tu es la bienvenue Hermione . J'imagine que tu ne sais pas grand-chose de nous ?

- En effet.

Elles marchèrent vers l'entrée du manoir.

- Je suis Amélia Zabini.

Hermione bloqua sur le nom. Sa déduction était donc bonne ,mais elle ne pensait pas se retrouver chez les Serpentards .

- Je suis la sœur de ta mère. Je suis désolé que tu ne l'ai pas connu. Ta mère avait prévu qu'en cas de décès, nous serions ta famille adoptive.

- Oh je vois.

Amélia était donc sa tante et Blaise était donc son cousin. Cela ne la dérangeait pas trop. Blaise n'avait jamais participé aux blagues, insultes et moqueries de Malfoy. Il lui paraissait même sympathique , même si ils ne s'était jamais vraiment adressé la parole.

Elles arrivèrent à la porte d'entrée et Amélia lui ouvrit.

- Bienvenue chez toi Hermione.

Le hall d'entrée était très grand . Il faisait au moins 3 fois la taille du salon des Granger . Il y avait beaucoup de tableaux et de bibelots en argent .Hermione déposa sa valise au pied de l'escalier et suivi Amélia. La pièce suivante était le salon , où un homme, plus âgé qu'Amélia était en train de lire la gazette. L'homme adressa un regard à sa femme , la salua brièvement et entraina Amélia dans une pièce voisine . Il ne devait pas savoir qui elle était . Elle eut donc le temps d'admirer le salon . C'était une grande pièce ronde , meublée de 3 canapés et d'un fauteuil , tous en velours noir. Il y avait également une grande cheminée et enfin plusieurs tableaux représentant sans doute des membres de la famille . Au bout de quelques minutes , le couple revint . L'homme était toujours aussi surpris mais l'accueilli chaleureusement .

- Bonjour Hermione, je suis Marc Zabini, ton oncle. Bienvenue parmi nous. J'espère que tu te plairas parmi nous.

- Certainement monsieur.

- Oh je t'en prie ne m'appelle pas monsieur mais Mon Oncle.

L'elfe que Hermione avait vu derrière le portail se matérialisa dans le salon .

- Maitre, le déjeuner est servi.

- Merci Missy, va prévenir Blaise et Pansy et installe un couvert en plus pour Hermione s'il te plait .

Pansy ? Comme Pansy Parkinson ? Quesque cette fille faisait donc ici ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger , une vaste pièce dans les tons vert avec de grandes baies vitrées sur tout un pan de mur , qui ouvraient sur le parc . Il y avait une grande table en bois, tout en longueur en son centre. Plusieurs chandeliers en argent était installés sur la table.

Ils s'installèrent, Amélia faisant signe à Hermione de s'asseoir à sa droite. Blaise et Pansy entrèrent également. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la porte étonnés de la voir là mais en voyant le regard de Marc, il se dirigèrent à leurs places sans un mot . Blaise s'installa en face de sa mère et Pansy en face d'Hermione. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé et servi, Marc prit la parole.

- Blaise, Pansy, je vous annonce que Hermione va venir vivre ici. Vous avez le droit de savoir pourquoi . Il y a de nombreuses choses que vous ne savez pas tous les trois . Tout a commencé il y a 17 ans . Les membres de l'ordre du phénix poursuivaient Shannon et Jules Parkinson. Ils avaient eu pour mission quelques jours plus tôt d'espionner l'ordre , et ils avaient été découvert.

Hermione compris que les Parkinson étaient des mangemorts mais cela ne l'étonna pas plus que cela.

- Ce jour-là, Pansy était ici et Hermione tu étais avec votre mère , Shannon .

Hermione et Pansy sursautèrent en même temps, elles étaient stupéfaite. Cela voulait dire qu'elles étaient sœur ?

- Votre père a été assassiné juste avant de venir te chercher Pansy. Nous l'avons retrouvé mort devant le portail du manoir… Quand à Shannon, elle est morte après t'avoir déposé chez les Granger Hermione…

Les filles ne pouvaient rien dire . C'était une surprise énorme à laquelle elles se s'attendaient pas , l'une comme l'autre . Pansy était d'autant plus surprise qu'elle pensait tout savoir sur sa famille depuis toujours . Hermione ,elle , enchainait les surprises depuis la veille .

- Les filles , vous êtes jumelles, fausses jumelles .

Les filles se levèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras en pleurant. Elles étaient toutes les deux orphelines, mais elles n'étaient plus filles uniques. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été amies mais une histoire comme celle la rapproche même les pires ennemies.

Hermione voulait changer de vie, là, c'était radical. Elle allait vivre chez des Serpentard ,avait une jumelle et ses défunts parents étaient des mangemorts . Malgré cela elle éprouvait de la tendresse pour eux, leurs parents avaient assuré leur survie et leur avenir avant de mourir.

Les trois autres personnes furent émus par ces retrouvailles.

- A la rentrée Hermione, tu porteras le nom de Parkinson et cela sera indispensable car Rogue étant le nouveau directeur, chaque élève devra prouver qu'il a au moins un parent sorcier pour pouvoir continuer ses études.

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'avec tous ses changements , elle ne partirait pas avec Ron et Harry cette année , et qu'elle allait retourner à Poudlard . Il faudrait qu'elle trouve le moyen de les prévenir . Cela ne la dérangeait pas de changer de nom mais elle pensait à tous les élèves nés moldus qui ne pourraient pas revenir et cela l'attrista.

- Rogue veut également que tu repasse sous le choixpeau, vu ton changement de vie et de nom.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Hermione était stupéfaite, elle ne pensait pas que sa vie changerait autant. Mais changer éventuellement de maison ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça car de toute façon ses amis ne seraient pas là cette année. Elle savait qu'avec tous ces événements , elle ne pourrait pas partir avec eux et elle ne savait même pas si elle pourrait les revoir avant leur départ. Elle pensa aussi à cela, à cette page qui se tournait, cette année à Poudlard sans eux . Tout allait être différent.

Ils finirent le déjeuner sur cette annonce. Marc prit la parole.

- Blaise, Pansy, pouvez-vous faire visiter le manoir à Hermione s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr père .

Blaise fit un sourire amical à Hermione. Elle se dit qu'il avait l'air plutôt sympathique et qu'elle s'entendrait surement très bien avec lui.

Il lui montra tout ce qu'il y avait à voir dans le manoir . Au rez-de- chaussé , il y avait deux salons, celui qu'elle avait déjà vu et un autre, cette fois plus petit , dans les tons vert et bleue , plus chaleureux et une cuisine blanche du sol au plafond avec un Hilo central et des tabourets de bar. Il y avait également à côté de la salle à manger , une énorme salle de bal , avec évidemment du plancher au sol et un gigantesque lustre en cristal au plafond .La aussi , tout le mur donnant sur le jardin était couvet de baies vitrées qui étaient suivies pas une terrasse en pierre et des marches descendant jusqu'à la pelouse parfaitement tondue .Tout était extrêmement luxueux et sa sœur dut la tirer par le bras pour la tirer de sa contemplation . Elle l'entraina dans les grands escaliers en bois pour lui faire visiter le reste .Au premier étage il y avait une bibliothèque (Hermione se promit d'aller s'y enfermer dès qu'elle en aurait le temps) et la suite parentale. Enfin au deuxième étage se trouvait leurs trois suites ainsi que les chambres d'amis.

Blaise lui montra sa chambre, une grande pièce rectangulaire , dans les tons bruns et crème, avec très peu de meubles . La chambre de Pansy était légèrement plus grande que celle de Blaise , dans les couleurs de Serpentard , vert et argent. Un énorme lit rond était placé presque au milieu de la pièce, devant une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon.

Enfin , Blaise s'arrêta devant une porte où son nom était écrit en lettres d'argent . En poussant la porte , elle fut émerveillée par ce qu'elle vit. Toute la chambre était dans les tons bleus et argent . Les murs étaient bleus ciel la journée et bleus foncée , presque noir la nuit. Contre un mur trônait un magnifique lit à baldaquin . Le ciel de lit répondait au même principe que le plafond magique de la grande salle à Poudlard. Tous les meubles étaient couleur argent. Elle avait un miroir en pied , une coiffeuse et un bureau ainsi que plusieurs étagères de rangement. Elle ouvrit une première porte qui s'avéra être la salle de bain. Au milieu de la pièce se trouvait une grande baignoire , et sur toute la longueur d'un mur , une douche à l'italienne. Elle ouvrit ensuite la seconde porte. C'était le dressing, qui pour l'instant était vide, avec des petits tabourets et fauteuils en velours bleu nuit dispersés dans la pièce. Enfin , au fond de la chambre se trouvait une porte vitrée qui donnait sur le balcon, avec une superbe vue sur le parc.

Elle s'approcha de son bureau où un cadre photo avait été déposé. La photo représentait un jeune couple heureux, le jour de leur mariage. Une larme roula sur sa joue.

- Ce sont mes parents

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui. On va te laisser t'installer, à tout à l'heure.

Hermione ferma la porte et alla installer ses affaires dans le dressing. Evidemment , elle n'avait pas emmené grand-chose alors ses affaires ne remplissaient même pas un dixième de la pièce . Sa tante vint la voir.

- Alors Hermione, ta chambre te plait ?

- Beaucoup, c'est fantastique.

- Le bleu était la couleur préférée de ta mère … Demain ça serait bien que vous alliez au chemin de traverse avec Blaise et Pansy. Je vois que tu as déjà acheté tes affaires scolaires mais eux non et puis tu pourrais acheter quelques tenues supplémentaires pour remplir ce dressing, et tout ce qu'il te faut pour ta salle de bain.

Sa tante lui tendit une petite clé en argent.

- C'est la clé de ton nouveau coffre à Gringotts . Il contient ta part de l'héritage et l'argent que l'on te verse régulièrement depuis le décès de tes parents .

- Merci beaucoup ma tante.

Hermione fut surprise et heureuse de savoir que malgré tout ce temps , ils pensaient à elle , qu'ils lui gardaient une chambre depuis toutes ces années .Amélia l'a pris dans ses bras.

- Tu peux faire ce que tu désires jusqu'au diner, je te demanderais seulement d'enfiler une robe et de te coiffer pour le repas.

- Mais euh… c'est-à-dire que je n'ai pas franchement de robe.

- Je te ferais venir les anciennes robes de ta mère . Si tu as besoin d'aide pour te préparer, demande à Missy. A tout à l'heure, le diner sera servi à 20h.

Sa tante sortit de sa chambre. Hermione regarda sa montre, il n'était que 14h. Elle décida d'aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque .

C'était une grande pièce circulaire. Le mur représentait l'arbre généalogique de la famille, comme dans tous les manoirs de sang-pur. Hermione vit donc son lien de parenté avec les Zabinis, ses grands-parents Parkinson et la famille de sa mère et sa tante . Celles –ci étaient des Grenngass , des tantes très éloignées de Daphné et Astoria. Elle vit donc que toutes les familles de sang-pur qu'elles connaissaient étaient toutes liées par le sang et que depuis toujours , elles se mariaient entre elles . Elle trouva ce phénomène étrange mais le garda dans un coin de sa tête.

Elle prit un livre qui était mis en évidence sur une étagère et s'assit dans un fauteuil. Celui-ci s'intitulait « Grandes lignées de sang-pur ». Il contenait l'histoire , les emblèmes et toutes les caractéristiques de toutes les lignées de sang pur. Elle lut plusieurs heures et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 18h30. Elle remonta au deuxième étage et vit sa sœur qui trainait devant sa porte . Elles ne s'étaient pas encore parlée depuis le repas du midi. C'est Pansy qui prit l'initiative.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Hermione la suivit dans sa chambre et les filles s'installèrent sur le lit rond.

- Je sais que l'on ne s'est jamais trop entendu mais avec tout ça… je regrette tout ce que j'ai bien pu te dire durant toutes ces années J'ai été bête , je suivais le groupe sans réfléchir à tout le mal que je pouvais bien te faire et j'en suis désolé . Avant ce midi, je ne savais pas que j'avais une sœur. Je savais juste que mes parents étaient mort et que Blaise était mon cousin. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir et j'espère que tu me pardonnera.

Hermione la serra dans ses bras.

- Bien sûr que je te pardonne. Je suis aussi contente de savoir qu'il me reste de la famille, et de t'avoir. Depuis hier , ma vie a complétement changé et je suis heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à laquelle je peux m'accrocher .Et puis tu n'as jamais été très méchante avec moi, c'était surtout Malfoy.

Pansy hocha la tête, les yeux embués de larmes. Elle sécha ses larmes et annonça :

- On ferait bien de se préparer pour le diner, il est déjà 19h.

Hermione lui sourit et sortit de la chambre de sa sœur. Elle entra dans son dressing. Celui-ci avait été rempli avec une vingtaine de robe et en les regardant elle sut tout de suite celle qu' elle allait porter. Une robe bleue marine, allant jusqu'aux genoux avec un col rond, sans manche . Elle assortit cette robe d'escarpins de la même couleur et de son unique pendentif . Pour finir, elle se coiffa d'un simple chignon et se maquilla un peu.

Elle descendit à la salle à manger où elle était la première. Sa tante et les autres entrèrent peu après. Sa tante sourit.

- Hermione tu est magnifique. C'était la robe que ta mère portait le jour de ses fiançailles avec ton père. Elle te va vraiment très bien .

Ils s'assirent et Missy les servit. Sa tante annonça le programme du lendemain car la rentrée approchait à grand pas .

- Demain, Marc et moi travaillons. Ce serait bien que vous alliez au chemin de traverse pour acheter vos fournitures, Pansy et Blaise. Hermione vous accompagnera pour acheter de nouvelles tenues et ce qu'il lui faut pour sa chambre. Je veux également que vous achetiez tous les trois des nouvelles tenues, des tenues de soirées.

- Pourquoi ma tante ?

C'est Marc qui parla cette fois.

- Demain soir, au Manoir Malfoy est organisée la cérémonie des fiançailles.

Hermione se figea. Pansy et Blaise savaient ce que cela signifiait mais Marc expliqua pour Hermione.

- Demain soir, tous les descendants de lignées de sang-pur, de 17 ans, seront présentés à leurs fiancés.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hermione réagit au quart de tour :

- Et cela me concerne aussi ?

- Evidemment, tu es une descendante de la famille Parkinson, une grande lignée de sang-pur.

- Il est hors de question que je me marie avec un inconnu !

- Tu n'auras pas le choix Hermione. Votre union est prévue depuis votre naissance pour conserver la pureté de votre sang.

Hermione monta les escaliers furax et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour pleurer. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchie. Elle n'était pas contre le fait que sa vie change , mais là c'était beaucoup lui demander. Elle ne pouvait pas se fiancer avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas , avec qui elle n'avait aucune affinité. Une demi-heure plus tard, sa sœur et sa tante entrèrent dans la chambre.

- Hermione je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris de cette manière. Mais étant donné que tu n'es arrivée qu'aujourd'hui est que la cérémonie est demain soir… nous n'avions pas vraiment le choix.

- Qui a prévu cette union ?

- Tes parents. Ils t'ont promise à quelqu'un quelques jours après ta naissance. Et il en a été de même pour Pansy et Blaise même si eux le savent depuis longtemps et ont eu le temps de se faire à l'idée. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Depuis le début tu as tout accepté, sans rien dire. Le fait de venir vivre ici et d'avoir pour famille des gens que, en tant que Gryffondor, tu considères comme tes ennemis. Mais malgré cela tu n'as pas le choix. Un contrat magique a été scellé. Depuis quand as-tu ce pendentif ?

Hermione regarda son cou. Sa tante parlait de l'unique pendentif qu'elle avait emmené. Elle avait cet anneau au bout de cette chaine depuis toujours, du moins aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait. Elle regarda Amélia et Pansy, Pansy portait le même anneau, au bout de la même chaine , et là, elle compris.

- C'est cet anneau qui me lit à mon futur époux.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

- Oui. Quand Shannon t'a déposée chez les Granger, tu l'avais déjà autour du cou. Les personnes de sang-pur qui se sont mariées avec des moldus ont détruit le leur avant leur mariage. Mais je ne te conseil pas de le faire, au moins par respect pour ta famille. Tes parents ont choisi ton futur époux dans ton intérêt et parce que ce sera un jeune homme qui saura te protéger. Généralement les parents choisissent bien et les fiancés tombent souvent amoureux avant ou peu après leur mariage.

- Vous savez qui c'est ?

- Non , personne ne le sait à part les parents .Et ceux-ci ne le disent jamais à leurs enfants. Le soir de la cérémonie, vos anneaux prendront une couleur or et le nom de votre fiancé s'y gravera. Je vous laisse toutes les deux, vous avez surement besoin de vous parler.

Amélia sortit. Pansy brisa le silence la première.

- Que compte tu faire ?

Pansy avait peur que Hermione décide de détruire l'anneau.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu n'es pas contre toi ?

- Tu sais j'ai grandi en le sachant alors je m'y suis faite. Nos parents ont pris ces décisions dans notre intérêt et pour garantir notre avenir . Je pense que on devrait au moins respecter cela pour eux , ils n'ont pas fait tout ça pour rien. Et puis Amélia a raison tu sais. Tous les couples de sang pur que je connais sont amoureux et heureux.

- Je vais y réfléchir, tu peux me laisser seule s'il te plait Pansy ?

- Bien sûr.

Pansy embrassa sa sœur et sorti.

Hermione se rallongea sur son lit et regarda le ciel de lit magique en faisant tourner l'anneau entre ses doigts. Elle ne pouvait pas détruire cette anneau, c'était une vieille tradition et surtout par respect pour ses parents qui avaient garanti son avenir. Et puis si Amélia et Pansy disaient vrai, elle serait heureuse. Elle remit l'anneau sur la chaine autour de son cou et s'endormit . Cela la dégoutait toujours autant mais elle allait respecter cet tradition , pour ses parents . Elle ne pouvait pas les trahir .

Le lendemain matin, elle enfila un survêtement car elle s'était endormi en robe. Elle descendit à la cuisine où était déjà Pansy . Elle s'installa sur un tabouret de bar à côté d'elle et lui montra l'anneau et lui sourit . Pansy soupira soulagée .Elle avait compris qu'Hermione avait choisi , et qu'elle ne détruirait pas l'anneau .

Son oncle et sa tante entrèrent à leur tour. Sa tante soupira de soulagement comme Pansy et son Oncle la fixa.

- Excusez-moi mon oncle pour mon comportement de hier soir. Cette annonce m'a beaucoup surprise , je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à un évènement comme celui la . Mais j'ai décidé de l'accepter .

Marc sourit.

- C'est une bonne décision Hermione, tu verras tu seras heureuse. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi mais tes parents ont surement fait un bon choix et je pense que tu peu leur faire confiance .

Hermione hocha la tête à moitié convaincu.

- Bon nous partons au travail, bonne journée !

Marc et Amélia partirent.

Quand Hermione se retourna vers la table elle fut agréablement surprise . Missy avait installé sur la table une multitude de viennoiseries , de boissons , de confitures et de fruits en tout genre . Elle mit donc un peu de tout dans son assiette et dégusta son petit déjeuner . Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait très vite apprécier cette partie de sa nouvelle vie .

A la fin du repas, Blaise, Pansy et Hermione allèrent se préparer pour se rendre sur le chemin de traverse et ils transplanèrent. Ils allèrent d'abord chez Gringotts . Hermione fût impressionnée par la somme que contenait son coffre. Leurs parents et les parents de Blaise avaient vraiment garanti leur avenir . Avec cela , elle ne serait jamais dans le besoin. Ensuite ils allèrent acheter les fournitures scolaires et ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant .Enfin ils allèrent faire les boutiques de vêtements, ce qui ne plut pas trop à Blaise qui devait porter les sacs , ce dont Hermione et Pansy s'amusaient beaucoup. Hermione refit sa garde de robe, acheta des chaussures et des bijoux. Ils partirent ensuite à la recherche de leurs tenues de fiançailles. Blaise trouva un costume simple mais élégant, noire avec une chemise grise , Pansy une robe bustier lui arrivant au genoux, couleur émeraude avec des boucles d'oreilles assorties, et Hermione acheta une robe longue, bleue nuit avec des sandales assorties et une paire de boucle d'oreille. Ils finirent par un magasin qui vendait un tas de choses pour le bain , du maquillage, etc… Hermione prit tout ce dont elle avait besoin, après tout , sa tante lui avait dit de se faire plaisir. En sortant du magasin , ils virent au loin Ginny et Neville qui la regardait. Ils avaient l'air tellement surpris de la voir avec Pansy et Blaise . Ils avaient presque l'air … dégouté ? Elle ne voulait plus voir ces regards plus longtemps. Elle supplia son cousin et sa sœur de transplaner immédiatement. Elle n'avait pas la force de les affronter et de leur avouer sa nouvelle vie aujourd'hui.

Quand ils rentrèrent, Hermione alla ranger ses achats dans sa chambre et alla s'enfermer à la bibliothèque continuer le livre qu'elle avait ouvert la veille, chose qu'elle faisait toujours à Poudlard quand elle était stressée. A 17h30, Pansy vint la chercher pour qu'elles se préparent ensemble. Hermione partit prendre un bain, profitant de ses nouveaux achats et essayant de se détendre . Quand elle en sortit, Pansy était déjà dans sa chambre avec toutes les affaires. Elle coiffa Hermione d'un chignon sophistiqué parsemé de pierres bleues nuit, elles se maquillèrent et enfilèrent leurs tenues et leurs bijoux.

Amélia entra dans la chambre et pleura en voyant les filles.

- Vous êtes magnifiques les filles. Venez dans mes bras.

Elles allèrent se blottir dans les bras de leur tante .

- Bonne chance pour ce soir, nous partons dans 5 min.

Elles descendirent les escaliers main dans la main. Marc et Blaise étaient déjà là , habillés avec beaucoup d'élégance .

Ils transplanèrent au manoir Malfoy. Il n'était pas très diffèrent de celui des Zabini. Le portail était très haut, et noir. Un elfe vint leur ouvrir et leur prit leurs veste . Ils entrèrent dans le hall et on leur indiqua une pièce vide, où se trouvaient 3 portes. Il y en avait une pour les filles, une pour les garçons et une pour les parents . Hermione et Pansy se regardèrent et entrèrent main dans la main dans la pièce des filles en lançant un dernier regard à Amélia qui leur sourit pour les rassurer . La pièce ressemblait à un salon , rouge , très cosy. Il y avait une dizaine de filles issues de familles de sang pur anglaises, françaises et allemandes. Une fois que tout le monde fût arrivé, les filles enfilèrent leurs anneaux à leurs doigts. Ceux-ci devinrent doré, et le nom de leur fiancé se grava. Hermione ouvrit les yeux et le nom qu'elle lut la pétrifia , tellement qu'elle s'évanouit.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Hermione se réveilla sur un sofa dans une petite pièce ronde. 4 personne étaient penchées sur elle. Se souvenant qu'elle s'était évanouie en apprenant qui était son fiancé, elle sentit le malaise revenir. Comment ses parents avaient puent la fiancer à Drago Malfoy ? Sa tante, son oncle, Pansy et Blaise étaient là. Blaise demanda aux autres de le laisser seul avec Hermione. Il leur promit de la ramener à la fête dès qu'elle se sentirait mieux.

- Je sais ce que tu peux ressentir Hermione. Je sais que Drago a été odieux avec toi ces dernières années, chose que je ne cautionne pas, mais c'est mon meilleur ami et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien, malgré ses défauts. Il saura prendre soin de toi et être un bon mari Hermione, crois-moi.

Hermione se blottit contre son cousin pour pleurer .

- Amélia et Pansy m'ont promise que je serais heureuse avec mon fiancé. J'en doute de plus en plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire , tout a changé tellement vite et j'ai l'impression que tout s'effondre.

Blaise l'écarta doucement de lui, la prit pas les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Fais-moi confiance Hermione, je te promets que tu seras heureuse. J'y veillerais.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Aller, sèche tes larmes, il faut que nous retournions dans la salle de bal, tu dois rencontrer ton fiancé et ta belle famille.

- Je suis obligé ?

Elle fit la moue.

- Oui Hermione tu est obligée.

Pendant qu'elle se remaquillait et effaçait toute trace de larme, elle le questionna.

- Et enfaite , je ne t'ai pas demandé, qui est ta fiancée ?

- Milicent Bulstrode.

Hermione se souvint d'une Serpentarde qu'elle avait vu en première année, brune et assez ronde. Celle-ci s'était bien embellie avec les années.

- Tu en est content ?

- Oui je me suis toujours assez bien entendu avec elle et puis elle est devenue très jolie .

- Et Pansy ?

- Théodore Nott. Elle est plutôt satisfaite, elle avait des vues sur lui depuis un petit bout de temps.

- On peut y aller.

Hermione saisit le bras de son cousin qui la mena vers la salle de bal. C'était une pièce gigantesque , plus grande que celle des Zabini , toute pourpre et or avec d'énorme lustres et chandeliers en or. Chaque jeune fille faisait connaissance avec sa nouvelle belle famille. Plus aucune ne portait d'anneau en argent au bout d'une chaine mais toutes portaient un anneau en or à leur doigt, Hermione comprise. Il y avait beaucoup de monde , tous étaient évidemment de sang pur et donc très riche . Ce n'était pas le genre de soirée dans lesquelles Hermione avait l'habitude d'être présente . Cela la mit un peu mal à l'aise mais quelque chose lui dit qu'elle devrait s'y faire . Ca faisait partie de sa nouvelle vie , de son nouveau statut . A ce moment elle réalisa qu'elle était l'une des leurs .

Blaise la mena vers les Malfoy. Lucius et Narcissa la regardaient en souriant . Ils avaient surement toujours suent qui elle était .

- Bienvenue dans notre demeure et dans notre famille jeune fille. Je me présente, je suis Lucius Malfoy, et voici ma femme Narcissa, mais nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances. J'imagine que vous connaissez déjà Drago.

- Evidemment …

- Nous sommes heureux de vous accueillir , j'espère que cette union consolidera les liens entre nos deux familles .

Cela était tellement pompeux …

- Certainement Mr Malfoy.

Drago avait l'air d'un petit garçon entre ses parents. Il ne la regardait pas d'un air dégouté comme d'habitude mais plutôt d'un air désolé. Hermione ne le reconnaissait pas .

- Passez une bonne soirée Miss Parkinson.

Et il s'éloigna avec sa femme saluer d'autres couples de parents .

Un salon avait été aménagé dans un coin de la pièce pour permettre aux couples de faire connaissance. Pansy y était déjà avec Théodore et elle avait l'air de bien s'amuser, ils discutaient avec animation .Hermione était contente pour elle , au moins une qui était satisfaite du choix de leurs parents .Drago et Hermione s'installèrent non loin d'eux . C'est Drago qui engagea la conversation.

- Bon Hermione, je sais qu'on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu tous les deux et je tenais à m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'avais dit et fais durant toutes ces années. J'ai été un idiot , je le sais .

Hermione eu l'impression que Blaise était venu briefer Drago avant de venir la chercher, elle ne le reconnaissait pas . Il avait l'air si … gentil ? Elle resta toutefois méfiante .

- Tu n'étais pas celle que je pensais alors si tu acceptes de me laisser une seconde chance, je te propose que l'on reprenne tout à zéro.

S'ensuivi une longue réflexion de la part d'Hermione. Elle non plus n'était plus celle qu'elle avait pensé être pendant des années. Elle se dit que Blaise et Pansy était très sympathique malgré l'image qu'elle avait d'eux avant de les rencontrer. Les Serpentard n'était pas tous d'horribles personnes , elle en avait eu la preuve ces dernière 48 heures , sa famille était adorable .Elle resterais quand même sur ses gardes car il ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau ces dernières années . Ensuite, cette année, elle n'aurait plus ses amis à Poudlard, elle n'aurait plus que sa famille, cela lui fit prendre conscience que sa vie avait vraiment changée et qu'elle ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Elle n'aurait pas à avouer sa nouvelle vie à Ron et à Harry. Enfin, elle savait qu'elle devrait passer toute sa vie avec Drago, autant ne pas compliquer les choses dès le début.

- C'est d'accord.

Elle lui sourit et lui serra la main. Drago lui fit un petit sourire timide. Elle savait que les regards de Marc, Amélia, Pansy et Blaise étaient fixés sur eux à ce moment. Elle se dit que en plus d'avoir toutes ces raisons qui l'avait poussées à accepter, elle venait de faire plaisir à sa famille.

- Donc ce manoir est le tien ?

- Et oui , apparemment , tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

- Je veux bien.

Il l'entraina dans le manoir. Celui-ci ressemblait beaucoup à celui des Zabini, mais en plus grand et encore plus luxueux, avec deux cuisines, quatre salons et une dizaine de suites. Au deuxième étage il s'arrêta devant une porte ou était gravé son nom en lettres d'or et poussa la porte

- Et voici ma chambre …

Elle était relativement sombre , et ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Blaise . Il l'entraina sur le balcon pour lui montrer le parc. Elle fut stupéfaite .

- C'est magnifique…

Le parc était gigantesque , très fleuri . Une cascade coulait au fond de celui-ci et il été aménagé comme un jardin « à la française » , un pays qu'elle admirait . On aurait dit une miniature des jardins de Versailles.

Enfin ils revinrent dans la salle de bal . A ce moment , Pansy l'entraina sur un canapé à l'écart des garçons.

- Alors raconte.

- Et bien j'étais furax tout à l'heure. Blaise m'a parlé, m'a demandé de lui faire confiance concernant Drago. J'ai donc suivi son conseil et nous avons décidé de tout reprendre à zéro. Je veux commencer une nouvelle vie, même si je vais quand même faire attention à lui encore quelques temps . Il m'en a trop fait baver.

Pansy sourit.

- Et toi avec Théodore ?

- Oh et bien nous étions déjà amis alors je suis contente, et lui aussi. Il est charmant.

- Tu vas devenir une Nott ma chérie.

- Et toi une Malfoy.

Hermione grimaça et elles éclatèrent de rire. La soirée se passa bien. Hermione passa beaucoup de temps avec son cousin et sa sœur . Elle dansa un peu avec Drago et aussi avec son cousin. Pansy resta scotchée à Théo. Hermione était vraiment contente pour elle. Quand à Blaise il se rapprochait de sa fiancée et n'avait pas l'air non plus malheureux.

La soirée se finit et tout le monde rentra chez soi. Hermione alla se poser sur son lit après avoir enfilé une nuisette et elle réfléchit en regardant le ciel étoilé. Elle avait beaucoup changée , cela était certain, mais elle s'adaptait à sa vie, au monde qui changeait lui aussi, à sa famille et à son nouveau statut. Elle sourit. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ça changerais autant, mais cela lui convenait pour l'instant. Et Drago avait été galant et gentil ce soir, ce qui l'avait beaucoup surprise . Elle arriverait peut-être à le supporter .Elle s'endormit sur cette pensée.

Le lendemain , elle se leva tard, pris une douche et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle retrouva Blaise et Pansy dans la cuisine et … Drago.

- Alors Drago, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ?

Il lui sourit.

- Et non raté, ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu.

Elle fit une mine boudeuse .

- Je suis venu passer le reste des vacances avec ton cousin, donc chez toi.

L'heure du courrier était arrivé. Un hiboux apporta 4 lettres, toutes portant le blason de Poudlard. Les 4 jeunes gens ouvrirent leur enveloppe. Drago et Hermione se regardèrent et se sourirent.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Pansy et Blaise qui avaient remarqué leur petit jeu, leur en demandèrent la raison. Sans un mot, ils sortirent leurs insignes de préfet en chef en même temps . Pansy poussa un cri .

- Ah c'est génial , félicitations !

Blaise intervint.

- Oui c'est cool surtout que les préfets en chef doivent partager un appartement.

Il dit cela en faisant un clin d'œil à son meilleur ami. Drago sourit et lança un regard pervers à Hermione qui lui tira la langue.

- Très mature comme attitude Mme Je-sais-tout.

A ces mots, Hermione se renfrogna. Drago vit qu'il avait fait une gaffe. Il se leva pour s'excuser mais celle-ci lui tourna le dos.

- Aller Hermione, je suis désolé, une vieille habitude, excuse-moi.

A ce moment-là, une idée germa dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle allait se venger .Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard digne d'un Malfoy.

- D'accord, mais ma vengeance sera terrible.

Elle monta suivi de Pansy . Elles s'enfermèrent dans la chambre pour parler et Hermione lança un Assurdiato pour que les garçons n'aient pas la mauvaise idée de venir écouter à la porte.

- Quesque tu compte faire ?

- Pendant une semaine , jusqu'à la rentrée, il va comprendre sa douleur, tu verras tout à l'heure.

Pansy aida Hermione à préparer sa blague .

1h après, quand les garçons montèrent dans la chambre de Blaise, ils furent surpris de se retrouver les fesses par terre en entrant dans la pièce. Hermione avait savonné l'entrée de la chambre. Elle apparut derrière eux avec un grand sourire.

- Je t'ai dit que je me vengerais. Et ce n'est que le début.

Blaise intervint.

- Et, Hermione, moi je t'ai rien fait alors si tu pouvais m'exclure de tes plans foireux ça m'arrangerais.

- Promis, j'essaierais cousin.

Elle retourna dans la chambre où était Pansy.

- Oh je vois. Tu es sadique Hermione, le pauvre Drago, il va souffrir.

- C'est ma façon de me venger pour ce matin, et toutes ces années.

La nuit suivante, Hermione alla maquiller Drago comme un clown pendant qu'il dormait. Quand il vint déjeuner le lendemain matin, tout le monde éclata de rire, Amélia et Marc y compris.

Le lendemain se fut un seau de jus d'orange sur la porte de la salle de bain qui se renversa sur Drago. Ce fût ce genre de blagues jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée. Ce jours-là, ils partirent tous les quatre se balader dans les alentours. Pas très loin d'ici , il y avait un manoir, quasiment similaire à celui des Zabini , qui paraissait abandonné . Après avoir bien vérifié qu'il l'était , ils y entrèrent . Tout était encore dans un état convenable , seule la porte grande ouverte et les fenêtres cassées montraient que personne n'y habitait . Ils visitèrent le manoir et arrivèrent devant la chambre du deuxième étage ou se trouvait la chambre d'un couple , plutôt banale . Enfin , les garçons montèrent au troisième étage et appelèrent rapidement les filles . Quelque chose les avait beaucoup surpris . En effet , il y avait deux chambres , côte à côte , avec des noms inscrit sur leurs portes . Ces noms étaient ceux de Pansy et d'Hermione . Elles se regardèrent et poussèrent les portes . Les chambres étaient semblable , une bleue , et une verte . C'était des chambres de petite fille. A ce moment , elles comprirent que ce manoir était celui de leurs parents… Même Pansy et Blaise ne savait pas qu'il se trouvait ici . Pour l'instant , les filles décidèrent de ne pas en parler à Amélia et Marc et ils rentrèrent au manoir .

Le soir , Pansy et Hermione écoutèrent à la porte de la chambre de leur cousin, où Blaise et Drago discutaient.

- Elle va me rendre dingue ta cousine.

Blaise rigola.

- Tu l'a bien cherché vieux, elle se venge pour toutes ces années.

- J'espère qu'elle a pas l'intention de faire durer ça, sinon ma vie va devenir un enfer. Enfin en tout cas, je suis content, je l'aime bien, elle n'est pas du tout celle que je pensais. Et puis je dois avouer qu'elle est très jolie.

Hermione rougit derrière la porte.

- J'espère qu'elle arrêtera ses blagues avant la rentrée .

Hermione ouvrit la porte et s'adossa au mur, les bras croisés, avec un petit sourire.

- Au moins, ça t'aura servi de leçon. Maintenant nous sommes quitte , cette fois on peut tout reprendre à zéro.

Elle s'assit entre Drago et son cousin. Elle s'était vraiment amusée cette semaine. Pansy alla se blottir dans les bras de son cousin.

- Alors comme ça, tu me trouve jolie ?

Drago qui se rendit compte qu'elle avait aussi entendu cette partie de la conversation rougit. Il n'aurait jamais dut dire cela à voix haute.

- C'est la première fois que je vois un Malfoy rougir.

- Et la dernière fois. Je te le jure .

Pansy intervint.

- Bon il faudrait peut-être qu'on aille faire nos valises .

Chacun partit dans sa chambre. Hermione sorti une valise et y fourra la moitié de ses nouvelles tenues, 3 robes de soirées, environ 5 paires de chaussures, toutes ces affaires de cours et tout son nécessaire de beauté. Depuis qu'elle était une sang-pur, elle faisait beaucoup plus attention à son apparence, donc avait une garde de robe beaucoup plus fournit qu'avant. Elle aurait dut prendre 2 valises pour faire rentrer tout ce qu'elle voulait emporter , mais cela n'était pas autorisé à Poudlard.

Alors avec tout cela, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer sa valise et … elle galérait, on pouvait le dire. A ce moment-là , elle vit que Drago était à l'entrée de sa chambre, adossé à la porte, entrain de la regarder se démener avec sa valise. Il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser .

- Tu veux que je vienne t'aider peut-être ?

- Je peux me débrouiller toute seule .

Hermione lui tira la langue mais il la rejoignit quand même et en 30 secondes, sa valise était bouclée.

- Voilà miss. Tu étais obligée d'emmener toutes ces choses ?

- Oui , j'ai pris le nécessaire , et merci.

- Bon on se voit tout à l'heure au diner.

Il sortit de la chambre et Hermione se prépara pour le diner. Elle enfila une robe verte et des ballerines noires et se coiffa d'un chignon . Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, Marc annonça :

- Demain, nous ne pourrons pas vous accompagner à la gare, donc vous transplanerez. Missy s'occupera de vos valises.

A la fin du repas, Hermione partit lire à la bibliothèque. Quand elle entra, Marc était déjà là, assis dans un fauteuil. Elle s'installa avec un livre dans un canapé à côté de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes , elle rompit le silence.

- Mon oncle, je peux vous poser une question ?

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi vous ne nous avez jamais dit , ni à Pansy , ni à Blaise, ni à moi , que le manoir de nos parents n'était pas très loin ?

- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

- Nous avons été nous promener tous les trois cet après-midi , et nous l'avons trouvé … il est complétement à l'abandon .

- Nous n'en avons jamais parlé justement parce qu'il est totalement abandonné. Depuis que vos parents sont mort , plus aucun sortilèges ne le protège . Vous n'auriez pas dû y aller .

- D'accord , et j'ai une autre question .

- Oui ?

- Quand je suis arrivée ici, vous m'avez bien dit que mes parents avaient été tués par des membres de l'Ordre ?

- C'est exact.

- Savez-vous qui ils sont ?

Marc hésita.

- Oui je le sais.

- Pouvez-vous me le dire ?

- Cela ne vas pas te plaire Hermione.

- Je veux savoir, s'il vous plait.

- Très bien.


End file.
